ben10fanfictionfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Una historia de Amor intergaláctico: parte 1
Saludos a todos, feliz dia del amor y la amistad n_n para esta fecha tan especial tengo planeado un muy amoroso y emotivo especial,pero en ves de un episodio tengo algo mucho mejor…2 episodios :D!!! disfrutenlos :o Pd: la segunda parte se sacará a la luz el proximo año :p Trama Parte 1 Planeta Nasklax,20 años en el pasado Se veia el planeta Nasklax desde una perspectiva panorámica, luego se enfoca el castillo de la realeza donde se ve a la princesa (aurora) sentada en su trono mientras se comunicaba con Jastraydis (obvio que algo más joven :p) atraves de una pantalla holográfica Aurora: 'Lo siento general Jastraydis, las prpopuestas de su imperio podrian perjudicar enormemente a mi gente, me temo que tendré que denegarlas,además en temas de esta importancia consideraria más sensato que el mismo señor Rakliner hiciera la solicitud de forma directa '''Jastraydis:'Señorita aurora, me temo informarle que el gran señor Rakliner, luz del imperio simbiotekano y señor máximo de todo lo conocido en el universo no piensa dejar a su reino en paz hasta que usted firme el tratado para poder extraer libremente recursos de su planeta para nuestro propósito, y se que me convendria más ahorrarme este comentario pero el señor Rakliner nunca acepta un no por respuesta, y es probable que su gente se vea mucho más amenazada de lo que usted cree 'Aurora: '''Lo siento general, pero como gobernante que soy lo último que puedo permitir es que mi gente se someta a los caprichos de un dictador, esas serán mis últimas palabras y espero que su señor rakliner las entienda como gobernante razonable que es, aurora fuera Aurora apaga la pantalla holográfica y uno de sus consejeras reales entra por la puerta principal '''Consejera: '''Señorita Aurora Aurora: Solo llámame aurora '''Consejera: '''Claro, aurora, la fuerza de elite especial de los plomeros ya llegó, van a asegurarse de que las leyes y sistemas democráticos del planeta cumplan como lo establece el código intergaláctico '''Aurora: '''Perfecto, como princesa de este rino es mi deber darles una cálida bienvenida a nuestros invitados Los plomeros entran a la habitación '''Consejera: '''Invitados, permítanme presentarles a la máxima soberana del planeta Nasklax, la princesa aurora El más joven del grupo (que a su vés era el lider de este) comienza a mirar a Aurora con ojitos de corazón '''Plomero: '''Wow…es tan hermosa, esa cabellera tan larga, esos ojos tan violetas y hermosos, escuché que la princesa de este planeta era hermosa pero no imaginé que tanto *_* '''Consejera: '''El es el magistrado Kiro, el magistrado más joven en la historia de los plomeros hasta la fecha, tiene 15 años :v '''Kiro: '''Conocerla es…un verdadero placer su alteza, déjeme decirle que luce radiante el dia de hoy :3 Kiro le da un beso en la mano a Aurora '''Los demás plomeros: '''O_O '''Aurora: '''Ay, tu de verdad eres un niño muy tierno n_n, bueno, espero se sientan acogidos '''Kiro: '''Por supuesto su belleza…O_O,digo su alteza ::badpokerface:: Kiro se apoya sobre una mesa pero la desarma accidentalmente (XD) '''Plomero: '''Vamos a revisar los aspectos más importantes del reino si no le molesta '''Aurora: '''Sientanse totalmente libres '''Plomero 2: '''Magistrado Kiro, debemos retirarnos de la sala '''Kiro: '''O…ok Todos comienzan a salir '''Kiro(en su mente): '''Rayos, acabo de conocer la chica de mis sueños y ya quedé como todo un tonto -.- '''Plomero 3: '''Si que eres un galanaso Kiro XDD '''Kiro: '''Cállate ._. Más tarde La princea Aurora paseaba por sus jardines '''Aurora(pensando): '''Ese chico Kiro… ahora que lo pienso se veia algo apuesto, quizás era algo menor, pero no seria mala idea darle una oportunidad, se ve muy dulce y sensible Aurora pone su mano en un arbol y en eso Kiro se cae de la copa de este de cabeza '''Kiro: '''Ouch -.- '''Aurora: '''Ki…kiro ¿Qué haces aquí? *se sonroja* '''Kiro: '''Ehmm…¿Yo?...bueno…yo estaba…buscando unas lindas flores ::badpokerface:: *se sonroja demasiado :v* '''Aurora(aún sonrojada): '''Vaya…y ¿Ya encontraste alguna que te guste? '''Kiro(aún sonrojado también): '''De hecho si, tu, la flor más hermosa que el destino puedo habersembrado, una flor tan hermosa, divina, inteligente y bondadosa como tu solo se prescencia una ves en toda la existencia del cosmo y todo lo que haya antes y después de el '''Kiro(en su mente): '''Wow, ¿Eso salió de mi boca O_O? parece que soy bueno para esto ::fuckyea:: '''Aurora: '''Vaya…que…palabras tan lindas ¿Crees que te gustaria salir algún dia de estos :3? '''Kiro(en su mente): '''Es mi oportunidad, puedo salir con la princesa :D, ok, ahora solo debo responderle tranquilo y con mucha onda para que vea que soy el chico perfecto :p '''Kiro(explosivamente emocionado XD): '''SiIIIIII :D!!!!!! SI QUIERO n_n!!!!!!! '''Aurora: '''Perfecto¿Mañana? ¿En el parque principal? ¿A las 3 :3? '''Kiro: '''Pienso estar ahí =D '''Aurora: '''Entonces es una cita :3 '''Kiro: '''Sep :3 '''Aurora: '''Bueno, tengo lagunas cosas importantes que hacer hoy así que… '''Kiro: '''Claro, ya me iba Kiro intenta caminar para retirarse pero se tropiesa y cae en una fuente '''Kiro(en su mente): '''Fu** -.- '''Aurora: '''Hihi, eres muy divertido Kiro n_n Al dia siguiente Kiro tomaba una ducha en la nave de los plomeros mientras cantaba (por el bien de todos, imagínenselo de tronco para arriba :v) '''Kiro: '''Cantandooooo en el baño me acuerdo de ti, cantandoooo en el baño XDDD no me acuerdo de que programa saqué esa canción pero me gusta :p Un plomero se pone a tocar la puerta del baño '''Plomero: '''Oye, Kiro ¿No piensas salir? Has estado desde las 2:30, llevas media hora ahí '''Kiro: '''Solo 5 minutitos…espera, ¿Qué hora dijiste que era O_O? '''Plomero: '''Son las 3. Así que ¡¿Te molestaria salir del fu***** baño de una fu***** ves ::YUNO::?! Kiro sale del baño con tu toalla a toda velocidad y va directo a su habitación '''Kiro: '''Ya se me hizo tarde D: Kiro se cambia y sale corriendo de su habitación para coger un jet-pack '''Plomero: '''Oshe, ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa y sin avisar ._.? Kiro sale volando con el jet-pack '''Plomero: '''Ok, como nuestro lider largate a donde se te dé la gana y luego no nos digas nada .-. Donde Aurora Aurora estaba en una banca sentada con cara de .-. mientras esperaba a Kiro '''Aurora: '''No puedo creer que me dejó plantada -_- Donde Kiro Kiro despegaba lo más rápido que podia con su jet-pack '''Kiro: '''No puedo creer que creerá que la dejé plantada D: Kiro se detiene frente a un puesto de flores '''Kiro: '''Su mejor ramo porfavor '''Vendedor: '''Claro, serian 6 piezas de teodonita '''Kiro: '''4 ¬¬ '''Vendedor: '''8 '''Kiro: '¿Y si volvamos a 6 (epicface)? Kiro le da las 6 piezas y el vendedor le entrega un ramo gigante, luego sale volando con su jetpack Con Aurora Aurora seguia esperando a Kiro sentada 'Aurora: '*suspiro* parece que Kiro no volverá Aurora comienza a marcharse 'Kiro: '''Aurora espera Kiro aterriza, lanza su jetpack y toca a Aurroa en el hombro haciendo que esta se voltee '''Aurora: '''Si viniste :D Aurora le da un fortísimo abrazo a Kiro '''Aurora: '''Y esto es por llegar más de media hora tarde *Aurora le dá una bofetada a Kiro* n_n '''Kiro: '''Ouch, creo que eso me dejará marca -.-, bueno, para compensarlo queria regalarte es ouch to Kiro le da el ramo de flores a Aurora '''Aurora: '''Kiro, gracias, son hermosas *_* '''Kiro: '''Solo las flores más hermosas del planeta para la chica más hermosa del universo n_n '''Aurora: '''Eres tan tierno, ahora vamos a pasear Aurora choca sus palmas y aparece una carrosa hecha de teodonita teletransportada al lugar '''Aurora: '''Sube Ambos se suben a la carrosa Montaje para que el epi no sea demasiado largo XDD Se ve a Aurora y a Kiro paseando por el parque , hablando debajo de los árboles, compartiendo una malteada, a Kiro dedicándole un poema a Aurora cerca de un puent, a ambos nadando cerca de una gran cascada y al final del dia se ve a ambos bajo la luz de una de las 3 lunas recostados en el grass Fin del montaje '''Aurora: '''Kiro, el dia de hoy es el mejor dia que he pasado en toda mi vida '''Kiro: '''El mio también, cada nanosegundo que paso contigo es una eternidad de felicidad en mi corazón '''Aurora: '''Bueno Kiro, creo que ya es hora :3 '''Kiro: '''Sep n_n….¿Hora de que O_o? '''Aurora:'Creo que ya lo sabes >=3 'Kiro: '''Ehmm, creo que no D_D '''Aurora: '''Déjame aclarartelo siendo directa Aurora recuesta a Kiro y luego se acuesta sobre el mientras lo besa apasionadamente (que lendo :333) '''Kiro: '''Eso fue fabuloso *_* '''Aurora: '''Nos vemos luego…amorcito ;) Aurora se teletransporta '''Kiro: '._. …. Wuju!!!!!! Kiro de un salto mortal hacia atrás pero se tropieza al aterrizar hacia atrás hasta caer en un lago 'Kiro: ':_ …sigo estando feliz :D!!!! Unos dias después Aurora estaba arreglándose para una reunion 'Consejera: '''Señorita…digo aurora, no olvides que esta junta de gobernantes es muy importante, el señor Rakliner estará ahí, y a nadie le agrada el señor Rakliner, pero almenos intente fingir que a usted si '''Aurora: '''Creo que aborresco a Rakliner tanto o más que cualquiera en la galaxia, pero estoy conciente de la importancia de esta reunion, a lo mejor logramos usar a nuestro favor algún acuerdo universal para detener a Rakliner En eso el teléfono de Aurora suena (su teléfono parece un holobrama color rosado) '''Aurora: '''Espera *revisa su celular y es Kiro* aww es mi principito :3 '''Consejera: '''Porfavor, nada de escapes amorosos en una situación tan serie, posiblemente el destino de la galaxia entera depende de ello '''Aurora(hablando con Kiro): '''Claro amorcito siempre quize ver esa película, pero he estado demasiado ocupada, ¿En serio? No lo creo, gracias por entenderme, eres tan dulce te amo, chaito n_n '''Aurora: '''Es kiro, mañana va a llevarme al cine a ver la última de moonlight awww, es tan tierno *_* '''Consejera: '''Que bueno que sea mañana, porque hoy es su reunión, la cual por cierto termina mañana a las 3:00 '''Aurora: '''Pero a esa hora es mi cita con Kiro D: '''Consejera: '''Porfavor, esto es importante, además dominas a la perfección la tecnica de la teletransportación, la junta termina y puedes ir con Kiro en un parpadeo :p '''Aurora: '''No lo se, la reunión es del otro lado de la galaxia, nunca he intentado teletransportarme tanto '''Consejera: '''Si amas a Kiro y odias a Rakliner te teletransportarás a tu cita e irás a esa junta….solo que no en ese orden :v '''Aurora: '*suspiro* me temo que no tengo de otra En la reunión Rakliner, Jastraydis, Aurora y varias autoridades de diferentes planetas de la galaxia estaban reunidos alrededor de una gran mesa 'Rakliner: '''Así que como verán la ley 45-GY45L impuesta por Tecnon establece específicamente que imperio puede extraer y explotar ilimitadamente recursos de un planeta vecino siempre y cuando al gobierno de este se le atribuya un coste adicional acambio de estas extracciones y procedimientos Las autoridades comenzaban a susurrar entre si bastante preocupados mientras Aurora miraba a Rakliner con bastante odio, hasta que entonces esta se pone de pie y mira fijamente a Rakliner '''Aurora: '''Esúcheme bien señor Rakliner, no importa cuantas leyes se hayan promulgado en su imperio, esta es nuestra galaxia, por lo tanto cualquier actividad se realizará bajo nuestra autoridad y porque es nuestra galaxia y por lo tanto nosotros tenemos el control, no tenemos porque arriesgar a los nuestros por simples caprichos de un “buen gobernante” que cree que puede tener lo que quiera cuando quiera sin importarle las repercusiones negativas que sus acciones tienen sobre los demás, puede que aún toda nuestra galaxia sea más pequeña que todo su imperio, pero tenga algo asegurado Señor Rakliner, defenderemos todo lo nuestro y a los nuestros aunque eso signifique hacer grandes sacrificios personales. Uno de los gobernantes se para y comienza a aplaudir, luego el resto de gobernantes hacen lo mismo incluyendo a Jastraydis pero Rakliner con su mano lo hace sentarse de inmediato, luego Rakliner golpea la mesa con su puño rodeado de energia creando un silencio '''Rakliner: '''Vaya, vaya, nunca imaginé que alguien se pararia enfrente de mi y me desafiaria en mi rostro, eso es algo ciertamente admirable Rakliner se para con sus puños envueltos en energia '''Aurora: '''No tengo miedo a que intentes usar la fuerza Aurora comienza a rodearse de un aura y pasa a superfase '''Jastraydis: '*coge palomitas* esto será genial :D 'Rakliner: '*quita la energia y se sienta* admirable, nunca pensé a alguien con tu valor y osadia, creo que lo más sensato será dejar en paz su galaxia, ahora, la reunión ya culminó '''Jastraydis: '''O_o????? ¿Estoy en alguna clase de sueño O_o? '''Gobernantes: '''O_O!!!!!!!! '''Aurora(en su mente): '''Jamás hubiera imaginado que eso hubiera dado resultados O_O *se destransforma* '''Aurora: '''Bueno, la reunión ya terminó a las…*revisa su celular* 3:05PM O_O!!!!! adios, tengo otros asuntos pendientes n_n Aurora chasquea y se teletransporta del lugar '''Gobernante anodite: '''Sabia que podia hacer eso :v '''En el cine ' ' Kiro estaba sentado en la sala del cine con palomitas y una caja de bombones en forma de corazón Kiro(en su mente): '''La película va a empezar, espero que le haya ido bien a Aurora en la reunión, ese tipo Rakliner es un completísimo cretino En eso Aurora se teletransporta en el asiento al lado de Kiro '''Aurora: '''Vaya, la teletransportación es increible :D '''Kiro: '''Aurora :D!!!! *Le da un beso en la mejilla* traje esto para ti *le da la caja de chocolates* '''Aurora: '''Eres tan tierno Kiro, y llegué a tiempo ,parece que aún no terminan los anuncios '''Kiro: '''Ya empezó :D Después de la peli Aurora y Kiro estaban saliendo de la sala del cine '''Aurora: '''Wow, ese Alucard Celiien era tan hermoso *_*, aunque tu no tienes nada de nada que envidiarle, tu eres mucho más pechocho n_n *le agarra los cachetes a Kiro* '''Kiro: '''Gracias princesa :3 '''Aurora: '''Tengo una idea, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi castillo y te enseño algunas de mis técnicas especiales? ¿Te gustaria :3? '''Kiro: '''Shi *_* En el castillo de Aurora Aurora le mostraba a Kiro sus tecnicas especiales '''Aurora: '''Y este adorable ataque se llama heart breaker Aurora pone sus dedos en forma de corazón y lanza corazones de energia que rodean a Kiro en forma de corazón '''Kiro: '''Es hermoso *_* '''Aurora: '''Y mi tecnica favorita Aurora se lanza sobre Kiro '''Kiro: '''Ouch -.- '''Aurora: '''El healthy kiss Aurora le da un beso a Kiro en los labios rodeándolo de una energia rosada '''Kiro: '''Wow, no me dolió nada…y se sintió tan rico *_*¿Puedes hacerlo denuevo *_*? Aurora bofetea a Kiro y luego lo besa en los labios denuevo Donde Rakliner Rakliner estaba sentado en un gran trono con Jastraydis enfrente de el '''Jastraydis: '''Mi señor, me sorprende que haya aceptado de tal modo los terminos de la princesa Aurora, no es que me moleste y mucho menos que esté en contra de ello, pero sin ofender pero viniendo de usted me parece demasiado raro O_o '''Rakliner: '''Déjalo Jastraydis, esos nasklaitrianos han demostrado ser gente quneu pacífica bastante osada y dispuesta a defender lo suyo, requerirá más que diplomacia obtener lo que deseo con esa gente '''Jastraydis: '''Señor, porfavor no me diga que… '''Rakliner: '''Aún no Jastraydis, solo dale tiempo, solo dale tiempo al tiempo >:) En Nasklax '''Aurora y Kiro siguieron viendose en escapes durante varios meses, ambos aunque con demasiadas responsabilidades se las arreglaban para tener citas bastante romanticas, hasta que… ' ' Kiro y Aurora descansaban en el cesped del jardin real mientras contemplaban las estrellas Kiro: 'Aurora… '''Aurora: '''Dime mi principito n_n '''Kiro: '''Tengo que irme :S '''Aurora: '''Pe…pero ¿Por qué D:? '''Kiro: '''La misión de mi escuadrón aquí fue solo por 5 meses, ahora que el tiempo ya pasó tendremos que irnos a otros planetas '''Aurora: '''Pero..¿Nos volveremos a ver :,(? '''Kiro: '''Nuestro amor es como el omniverso, aunque haya un pequeño cambio siempre será lo mismo, algo inmenso y hermoso '''Aurora: '''Aww Kiro, no sabes cuanto te amo, cuando te vi por primera ves supe que eres un chico lindo y adorable, cuando comenzé a excarvar un poco en ti vi que eres incluso más que eso '''Kiro: '''Tu también, eres la persona más especial para mi, prometo ser tuyo para siempre Kiro y Aurora comienzan a besuquearse y luego…esos son detalles que nadie necesita saber (? Al dia siguiente Kiro estaba en la base-nave apunto de partir, Kiro se veia triste y algo desmotivado '''Plomero 1: '''No te sientas mal Kiro, puede que algún dia volvamos, además…talves ::yaoming:: '''Kiro: '''Como digas :/ '''Aurora: '''Kiro '''Kiro: '''Aurora :D!!!! Aurora entra rápidamente a la nave y abraza a Kiro '''Kiro: '''No sabes cuanto me alegra que estés aquí :D '''Aurora: '''No podia irme hasta darte esto Aurora le da un chaleco morado a Kiro ' ''' '''Kiro: '''Este chaleco es hermoso *_* '''Aurora: '''Gracias, mi tatarabuelo paterno Franshes lo tejió hace varios siglos con una mezcla de seda producidad por una raza extinta de gusano flaxoliano, y ahora yo te lo regalo a ti n_n Aurora le da un apasionado beso a Kiro en los labios (se que ya se han mostrado muchos besos pero acostumbrense, porque habrán más :p) '''Aurora: '''Esperaré que vuelvas '''Kiro: '''Prometo que será pronto n_n Aurora sale de la base y esta despega '''Plomero 2: '''No sabia que salias con la princesa O_o, es más pensé que te habia dejado en la friendzone XD Kiro no hace más que estar en silencio mientras observa por la camara de la nave como se alejan cada ves más del planeta '''Kiro(en su mente): '''Algún dia volveré a contemplar las estrellas mas bellas en tus ojos Aurora '''Kiro y Aurora a pesar de estar distanciados por un largo tiempo se mantuvieron en contacto atraves de comunicación intergaláctica, ambos viajaron a varios planetas durante ese periodo de tiempo por motivos importantes, todo siguió así hasta que un dia Aurora estaba firmando unos tratados en su trono hasta que su consejera aparece rápidamente Consejera: 'Aurora, es urgente '''Aurora: ¿'Que ocurre? 'Consejera: '''Los simbiotekanos se han infiltrado en el planeta y estan atacando a los civiles, el ejercito intentó frenarlos pero fueron derrotados facilmente '''Aurora: '''Debo encargarme Aurora sale rápido del castillo y pasa a super fase con sus puños envueltos en energia '''Aurora: '¿Dónde están los simbio…? Aurora ve a Kiro enfrente del castillo con un oso de peluche gigante hecho de teodonita en las manos y se destransforma '''Aurora: '''Principito :D!!!! Aurora corre hacia Kiro derribándolo y besándolo '''Kiro: '''No sabes cuanto te extrañé '''Las visitas de Kiro a Aurora fueron bastante frecuentes durante poco más de 5 años, a pesar de tener que alejarse constantemente, hasta que un dia Aurora le dio a Kiro una pequeña sorpresa que haria felices a ambos para siempre Se ve a Kiro entrando rápidamente al castillo Kiro: '¿Aurora?¿Que ocurrió?¿Cual es la emergencia? D: '''Aurora: '''Kiro, te estaba esperando, nunca vas a creer esto '''Kiro: '¿Te sientes bien? Porfavor, dime que así es 'Aurora: '''Kiro, nunca vas a imaginar esto :3 '''Kiro: '''Cuéntamelo '''Aurora: '''Está por ocurrir el primer nacimiento natural en Nasklax en los últimos 5 siglos *_* '''Kiro: '''O_O¿Me estás diciendo que…? '''Aurora: '''Vamos a ser padres :D!!!!! '''Kiro: '''Oh, ¿Dónde está la plataforma suave más cercana? '''Aurora: '''En la otra habitación está mi recamara y mi cama ¿Por qué? '''Kiro: '''Gracias Kiro va a la recamara de Aurora y se desmaya en su cama '''Aurora: '''Kiro D: Unos minutos después Kiro estaba sentado en una silla con cara de “O_O” mientras Aurora se sentaba a su lado '''Aurora: '''Kiro…¿Te gustaria decir algo? '''Kiro(en su mente): '''Esto es malo, digo amo a Aurora y desde que la ví soñé con tener una familia con ella, pero yo apenas tengo 20 y ella 26, aún somos demasiado jóvenes, además es una responsabilidad demasiado grande ¿Y si no logro ser un buen padre? Es algo que sinceramente nunca me podria perdonar, se que debo tomar responsabilidad, pero es demasiado dificil, ciertamente esta situación me confunde demasiado '''Kiro: '''Yo…estoy tan feliz de que vallamos a tener un bebe :D ¿Si nace hombre le podemos poner Edward porfa :3? '''Aurora: '''Edward…me gusta ese nombre, aunque tenia planeado ponerle Smantha si nacia niña, así se llamaba mi madre '''Kiro: '''Excelente :D pero quizás…bueno…como vamos a tener un bebe…*se arrodilla y levanta un anillo * ¿Te casarias conmigo *_*? '''Aurora: '¿Casarnos? Bueno, aquí en Nasklax se considera el matrimonio como una ceremonia innecesaria desde hace varios siglos y los compromisos conyugales solo se realizan mediante el acuerdo de ambas partes pero….si quiero casarme contigo *_*!!!!! 'Kiro: '''Perfecto *O* El dia de la boda La boda se habia realizado dentro del castillo, varias autoridades de nasklax(incluyendo a la consejera de Aurora), gobernantes de diferentes partes de la galaxia y también varios miembros del escuadron de Kiro y otros escuadrones plomeros estaban como invitados mientras Kiro esperaba en el altar a que Aurora entrara '''Kiro(en su mente): '''Que emociooooooon, es el dia de mi boda con Aurora, cuanto he esperado este momento *_* Con Aurora Aurora estaba en una nave con su padre sentado a su lado '''Padre de Aurora(se llama Asterdold :p): '''No puedo creer que ya vas a casarte, mi pequeña ya es toda una mujer :,) '''Aurora: '''Aw, papi 3: '''Asterdold: '''Se que sabes que no soy muy partidario del cruce de especies pero eres mi hija y sin importar que pienso apoyarte en cada decisión que tomes, solo me gustaria que tu madre estuviera aquí para verte tan grande u_u '''Aurora: '''Yo también la extraño, pero se que ella está observando la boda desde el otro mundo acompañada de nuestros ancestros Entonces la nave llega '''Asterdoid: '''Ya llegamos, Kiro ha de estar esperando, vamos '''Aurora: '''Es el dia más feliz de mi vida :3 Aurora sale de la nave y entra al castillo mientras arrastraba su gigantesco velo y miraba a Kiro con un enorme brillo en sus ojos, inmediatamente los ojos de Kiro también comenzaron a brillar hasta que Aurora llegó al altar al lado de Kiro '''Kiro: '''Luces tan hermosa como siempre :3 '''Aurora : '''Gracias *se sonroja* '''Juez anodite: '''Kiro Hazzeld ¿Aceptas a la princesa Aurora como tu legítima esposa en las buenas y en las malas? ¿en la paz y en el caos? ¿Bajo los mandatos del gran creador multiversal? '''Kiro: '''Acepto '''Juez: '''Y tu, aurora Styker ¿Aceptas a Kiro como tu legítimo esposo? '''Aurora: '''Yo…yo*comienza a sentirse mareada y cae al piso* AAAAA!!! '''Kiro: '''Aurora D: '''Aurora: '''Kiro, no quiero alarmarte pero…CREO QUE NUESTRO BEBE VA A NACER!!!! '''Kiro: '''Ayuda, porfavor, díganme que hay un doctor cerca '''Juez: '''Yo soy doctor, rápido traiganme guantes, una camilla, una toalla y demás '''Kiro: '*lo coge del cuello* USTED ES UN FRUTO ANODITE ¿ACASO NO PUEDE HACER APARECER TODO ESO USTED MISMO? Todos se quedan mirando a Kiro con cara de “O_O” 'Kiro: '''Lo shento :$ '''Juez Anodite: '''Tiene razón, lo siento El juez hace aparecer varias cosas con esferas de mana '''Juez: '''Ahora, a todos los que sean demasiado sensibles les recomiendo abandonen la habitación Todos salen de la habitación '''Kiro: '''Siempre quize un bebe, pero nunca imaginé que naceria el mismo dia de mi boda :$ Un rato después Aurora y el juez anodite salen de la habitación, Aurora tenia una toalla envolviendo un objeto pequeño y el juez se veia bastante golpeado y malherido '''Kiro: '''Aurora :D!!! ' ''' '''Juez: '''Ya me acordé porque nunca atiendo madres nasklaitrianas se ponen demasiado histéricas e_e '''Aurora: '''nuestro bebe nació :D *destapa un poco la toalla y se ve que esta estaba envolviendo a su bebe* '''Kiro: '''Es nuestro bebe :D y ¿Es niño o niña :o? '''Juez: '''De hecho parece que por una desvariación de sus cromosomas x, y,z…parece que les nació un niño/niña :v, aunque según mis calculos es 67.25% niño y 32.75% niña '''Kiro: '''Podemos ponerle ambos nombres, el de niño primero :p '''Aurora: '''Ok, por lo visto hoy acaba de nacer el o la pequeño/a Edward Samantha :3 ¿Qué te parece pqeueño? '''Edward: '''Sh…shi :3 '''Kiro: '''Shi, dijo Shi :D, es su primera palabra :D!!!! '''Desde ese dia kiro optó por quedarse en vivir en Nasklax junto a Aurora y Edward, fueron bastante felices viviendo juntos los 2 primeros meses, por desgracia el destino tenia planeado un final bastante amargo para su relación ' ' Kiro: 'Aurora, me llamaron del cuartel general de los plomeros, quieren que vaya para una última misión ultra secreta '''Aurora: '''Uh, misión ultra secreta ¿De que se trata? '''Kiro: '''Es tan secreta que ni nos dijeron :v, pero seguro tiene que ver con el imperio simbiotekano, las ultimas veces estuvimos repasando sus tecnicas de combate '''Aurora: '''Solo prométeme tener mucho cuidado, aunque hayan dejado de ser una amenaza para esta galaxia desde hace más de 5 años siguen siendo demasiado poderosos '''Kiro: '''Tranquila Aurora, prometo tener cuidado, te amo *le da un beso en los labios* a ti también pequeño Edward Samantha *le da un beso a Edward en la frente mientras este descansaba en los brazos de Aurora* Antes de que Kiro llegue Varios plomeros hablaban entre si '''Plomero 1: '¿Crees que haya sido buena idea que llamaran a Kiro? '''Plomero 2: '''No estoy seguro, pero el magistrado mayor dijo que todos los magistrados debiamos estar presentes, aunque sigo sin saber que tenia en la cabeza al llamar a Kiro para esta misión En eso Kiro llega a la sala '''Kiro: '''Hey hey, ya llegué :D '''Plomero 3: '''Kiro :D!! '''Plomero 4: '''Nos alegra que hayas llegado '''Plomero 5: '''Felicidades por tu bebe '''Kiro: '''Gracias chicos En eso el holomisor se activa mostrando al magistrado mayor y la reunión comienza '''Magistrado mayor(MM): '''Saludos a todos, gracias por haber venido, seguro se estarán preguntando por que los convoqué aquí y lo más importante por que en secreto, bueno quiero aclarar que esta podria ser la misión más grande que todos nosotros vamos a tener el resto de nuestras vidas, ahora antes que nada lamento informarles que uno de los aquí presentes deberá ser sacrificado para que esta misión salga exitosamente Todos los plomeros y magistrados presentes comienzan a murmurar entre si bastante preocupados hasta que Kiro decide dirigirse al magistrado mayor '''Kiro: '''Señor, objeción, se que nuestros trabajos son importantes pero me parece innecesario y sanguinario sacrificar a uno de los nuestros solo para que la misión salga bien '''MM:¿Sabes Kiro? Es curioso que decidas hablar, sin lugar a dudas una gran coincidencia…elimínenlo!!! Todos le apuntan a Kiro con armas lasers Kiro: 'P…pero ¿Qué? Todos le disparan a Kiro al mismo tiempo pero este saca un escudo de energia y devuelve los ataques dejándolos a todos inconcientes, luego de eso lanza una bomba de polvo escapando de la sala '''MM: '''Alerta roja, magistrado renegado, asegúrense de que no salga vivo de aquí, repito ASEGÚRENSE DE QUE NO SALGA VIVO Kiro comienza a deslizarse a toda velocidad en una tabla voladora pero un misil cae en la parte anterior de esta derribándolo '''Kiro: '''Ouch Varios plomeros aparecen desde atrás y rodean a Kiro con bazookas '''Plomero 1: '¿Ultimas palabras? 'Kiro: '¿Qué tal…? Kiro saca un radio control de su bolsillo y las bazookas explotan, luego kiro los deja a los 3 K.O en combate cuerpo a cuerpo 'Kiro: '''Te no-queo >=D… eso ni tuvo chiste ._. Entonces un latigo de energia coge a Kiro '''Kiro: '''Hey suéltame El latigo mete a Kiro a una habitación donde la puerta se cierra automáticamente, luego Kiro se libera del latigo '''Kiro: '¿Quién fue >=(? sal de ahí y pelea En eso aparece un magistrado 'Magistrado: '''Kiro '''Kiro: '¿Altario? ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué el magistrado mayor quiere eliminarme? ¿De que rayos se trata todo esto? 'Altario: '''Te lo diré pero debes mantener silencio, logré desmantelar las camaras de este lugar pero aún pueden oirnos '''Kiro: '''Ok '''Altario: '¿Recuerdas la primera misión que tuvistes en Nasklax? Fue una trampa para el planeta,sus base transportaba en secreto unos microbots para poder espiar las tecnicas de combate de su ejercito y poder desactivar su sistema de defensa en algún momento clave 'Kiro: '''Pero ¿Por qué los plomeros necesitarian hacer eso? '''Altario: '''Los plomeros no, el imperio simbiotekano '''Kiro: '''O_O Oshea ¿Cómo? '''Altario: '''Ddesde hace ya un par de siglos los simbiotekanos tienen control total de las fuerzas de los plomeros en cada aspecto en absoluto secreto, al igual que tu yo no lo supe hasta el dia de hoy '''Kiro: '''Nasklax, Aurora, Edward, estan en peligro, debo hacer algo rápido!!! '''Altario: '''Las naves de plomeros y las del ejercito simbiotekano recién atacaran en unas horas, tenemos tiempo, y por fortuna tuya tengo un plan Un rato después Se ve a Altario caminando por el cuartel con Kiro como su “prisionero” '''Kiro: '''Admito que tuviste una buena idea viejo '''Altario: '''Shut up sucio traidor ¬¬ *comienza a susurrar* hey, mi actuación es genial ;) '''Kiro(susurrando): '''Apúrate, dudo que tengamos mucho tiempo '''Altario(susurrando):'Solo apegate al plan, estamos cerca Siguen caminando por unos segundos hasta que Kiro se libera de las esposas y sale corriendo 'Altario: '''Se escapo Kiro se lanza en picada por los pisos con un parapente mientras los plomeros intentan dispararle pero varios de ellos son derribados por disparos que Altario lanzó “por accidente” '''Altario: '''Lo siento chicos, creo que debo mejorar mi punteria e.e '''Plomero: '''Va a escapar!!! kiro aterriza hasta la primera planta, saca una canica de su bolsillo y la deja en el piso '''Altario: '''Tengo que irme, me duele…todo, ouch -.- Altario coge un boton y se teletransporta '''Plomero 2: '¿Pero que…? kiro sale de la base y esta comienza a explotar por la canica que dejó 'kiro: '''Que forma de salir con tanto estilo ::fuckyea:: '''Plomero Aracnochimpance: '''Alto ahí Kiro El aracnochimpance se le trepa y comienza a forcejaear con el mientras sostiene una aguja en su cola que contenia un líquido azul '''Aracnochimpance: '''No dejaré que escapes con vida El aracnochimpance le entierra la aguja en el brazo y le inserte todo el líquido azul '''Kiro: '''No, no, MALDITO!!!! Kiro lanza al aracnochimpance y coge una bazooka '''Kiro: '''Si muero me iré contigo >=( Kiro le lanza un poderoso disparo de su bazooka y crea una pequeña explosión, luego coge la aguja y comienza a observarla '''Kiro(en su mente): '''Veneno Madfatariti, rayos, esto me matará en cuestión de un par de minutos… lo siento Aurora, lo siento Edward, pero no podré llegar asalvo del trabjo,no esta ves '''Kiro: '''Debo irme rápido de aquí Kiro observa una pequeña nave tripulada y saca al piloto de esta antes de que despegue '''Piloto: '''Oshe ¬¬ '''Kiro: '''Lo siento, pero es urgente La nave despega a toda velocidad surcando el espacio '''Kiro: '''A esta velocidad no llegaré antes de que el veneno haga efecto, debo ir rápido Kiro oprime un boton y la nave acelera a velocidades muy superiores a las de la luz haciendo que Kiro se hunda en el asiento '''Kiro: '''ESTA SI ES UNA BUENA NAVE *_*!!!!! Las pasrtículas de la nave se separan y la velocidad aumenta, luego se reintegran y la nave termina cerca de Nasklax '''Kiro: '''Bien :D *la nave comienza a descender a modo de meteoro* mi suerte no podria empeorar *la nave comienza a desintegrarse por efecto del calor* debo aprender a callarme ;_; la nave se incinera y se comienza a separar, pero Kiro sale con un traje termico y un jetpack a toda velocidad y aterriza like a boss mientras su nave deja una gran explosión (definitivamente like a boss :v) '''Kiro: '''Debo ir rápido con Aurora *guarda el traje termico y el jetpack en un cubo* Con Aurora Aurora estaba meciendo a Edward en sus brazos con ojeras '''Aurora: '*bostezo* duermete zorrito, duermete ya, o vendrá el patético inutil dictador de Rakliner y te asustará Edward bosteza y termina por quedarse dormido 'Aurora: '''Ahora que el bebe se durmió tengo tiempo para hacerlo yo también Aurora se hecha en su cama y empieza a cerrar los ojos, pero de repente comienza a tener visiones extrañas Vision de Aurora Se ve un planeta explotando '''Rakliner: '''Lo veia venir >=) Se ve a las naves simbiotekanas atacando varios planetas '''Chico: '''Soy Edward Styker, y hoy tu imperio ha llegado a su fin Fin de la visión Aurora se despierta bastante asustada '''Aurora: '''AAAA!!! *mira a su alrededor* y ve a Edward en su cuna '''Aurora(en su mente): '''Ojalá hubiera sido solo un mal sueño, estoy segura de que algo significa, pero ¿Qué? ¡¡¡¿QUE?!!! ¿Los simbiotekanos habran realmentedejado de representar una amenaza? En eso Kiro entra a la habitación con pocas fuerzas y Aurora se para '''Aurora: '''Kiro, llegaste antes de lo previsto '''Kiro: '''Tengo que decirte esto rápido, no me queda demasiado tiempo '''Aurora: '¿Qué te ocurre D:? 'Kiro: '''Veneno, veneno Madfatariti, me inyectaron una jreinga entera '''Aurora: '''Ay no, rápido, déjame prepararte un medicamento, colo me tomará 10 minutos '''Kiro: '''NO HAY TIEMPO!!!,me queda menos tiempo que eso, estando en esa reunión descubrí demasiados secretos, los simbiotekanos no han dejado de ser una amenaza, planean un ataque y los plomeros los estan ayudando '''Aurora: '''O_O pe…pero si eso es imposible, nuestro sistema de rastreo localizaria sus naves a años luz de distancia '''Kiro: '''Tienen control de su sistema de seguridad, la primera ves que vine los magistrados mayoers ocultaron nanobots en nuestra nave para que infectara todo su sistema, RAKLINER INVADIRÁ ESTE LUGAR Y TODO ES MI CULPA!!! AAA!!! *Kiro comienza a desmayarse con menos fuerzas cada ves* '''Aurora: '''No es tu culpa, informaré rapido a todos los planetas vecinos que pueda, derrotaremos al imperio, pero antes dejame prepararte tu medicina '''Kiro: '''Solo me quedan unos segundos, porfavor, solo tienes que saber que te amo…te amo a ti y a nuestro pequeño Edward, porfavor cuidalo muy bien para que cresca siendo una persona maravillosa como tu, recuérdale acerca de mi, solo quiero que sean felices, porfavor recuerdalo *le comienzan a salir lágrimas de los ojos* '''Aurora(llorando): '''Kiro…no, no me dejes porfavor, PORFAVOR NO ME DEJES KIRO '''Kiro: '''Adios Kiro cierra sus ojos y se desmaya completamente '''Aurora: '''KIRO!!! Intenta reanimar a Kiro besándolo en toda la cara pero este termina siendo totalmente inutil, Kiro habia muerto mientras Aurora lo abraza con fuerza y le quita su chaleco '''Aurora: '''Quiero que esto permanesca como simbolo de nuestro Amor *coge el chaleco y suelta una lágrima que cae en este* los simbiotekanos van a pagar por esto Más tarde Todo el ejercito Nasklaitriano estaba alistandose para la invasión simbiotekana '''Consejera: '''Aurora, el ejercito está listo y de verdad lamento lo de Kiro, juro que esta batalla la ganaremos en nombre de el '''Aurora: '''Gracias Teryt, siempre has sido una gran amiga para mi, mi mejor amiga de hecho, pienso hacer algo y si no salgo bien de ello quiero dejarte una gran responsabilidad '''Teryt: '''Aurora, porfavor, no me digas que estás pensando en… '''Aurora: '''Si, pienso participar en la batalla, puede que sea arriesgado pero si vamos a derrotar a Rakliner para siempre necesitamos todo el poder posible, solo por seguridad quiero que vayas con mi bebe a otro planeta ¿Crees que puedas con esa responsabilidad? '''Teryt: '¿O_O? Pe…pero ¿adonde? Casi todas las galaxias cercanas están bajo el control de Rakliner 'Aurora: '''Hay una que no, la vialactea, llévalo a la tierra, ahí estarán seguros de Rakliner, llevate toda la teodonita del castillo que puedas, la necesitarás '''Teryt: '''Lo cuidaré como tu lo hubieras hecho si no regresas, pero porfavor, intenta regresar Y.Y En eso varios disparos comienzan a caer en la ciudad y destruyen edificios '''Teryt: '''YA LLEGARON, ATÁQUENLOS!!! Las naves nasklaitrianas se lanzan a combatir con las naves simbiotekanas volando a altas velocidades Donde Rakliner '''Jastraydis: '''Señor Rakliner, nuestra armada ya comenzó el ataque, dentro de poco todos los cristales Ygarot serán nuestros '''Rakliner: '''Perfecto, ganaremos esto sin problemas pero uno de ellos aún me preocupa '''Jastraydis: '''No me diga que la princesa Aurora… '''Rakliner: '''Ella no bobo!!! Hablo de su hijo, un híbrido nasklaitriano podria ser muchísimo más impredecible y poderoso que uno normal, eso es lo que me preocupa Con Aurora Aurora se preparaba para abordar una nave de combate enorme '''Aurora(en su mente): '''Es ahora o nunca, el sino de toda mi gente depende del resultado de esta batalla, debo hacerlo por ellos, pero lo más importante… '''Aurora: '''Debo hacerlo por Kiro La nave despega y esta comienza a disparar poderosos disparos de energia que acaban con pequeños batallones de naves simbiotekanas '''Aurora: '''Debo ir directo al nucleo Entonces varias naves gigantes comienzan a dispararle a la nave de Aurora desestabilizándola '''Aurora: '''AAAAA!!! Otra nave aparece y le dispara un poderoso rayo que termina por destruir la nave de Aurora envolviéndola en una poderosa explosión pero de esta sale Aurora (super fase) intacta y le lanza un disparo de su mano a la nave reduciéndola a polvo '''Aurora: '¿Alguien más >=(¿ Una nave intenta dispararle por la espalda pero Aurora se voltea rápidamente y desvia el disparo haciendo que destruya otra nave '''Aurora: '''Glassing Cannon!!!! Aurora lanza un poderoso disparo de energia de sus manos el cual comienza a absorver varios batallones de naves y termina por impactar contra la nave madre (donde se encontraba Rakliner) haciéndole un pequeño rasguño a esta '''Rakliner: '''Neutralicen a la princesa '''Jastraydis: '''Entendido Varios Simbiotekanos salen de la nave y convierten sus brazos en cañones, luego le disparan a Aurora un poderoso rayo de energia combinado que la envuelve en una nube de humo '''Simbiotekano: '''Eso deberia ser suficiente Aurora sale bastante debil del humo y deja K.O a los simbiotekanos en combates cuerpo a cuerpo 1 a 1 '''Aurora(en su mente): '''No se si pueda continuar combatiendo, siento que mi energia se agota cada ves más Aurora ve como varios nasklaitrianos en super fase combaten con los simbiotekanos pero son facilmente derrotados y algunos hasta asesinados '''Aurora(en su mente): '''No, debo continuar, no dejaré que mi reino caiga, no dejaré que la memora de Kiro no sea vengada '''Aurora: '''AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Aurora se envuelve en un aura dorada cada ves más grande hasta que pasa a super fase 2 '''Aurora: '''Ahora todo tu imperio caerá Varias naves del tamaño de lunas salen de la nave madre y rodean a Aurora pero esta les lanza una esfera de energia teledirigida y las destruye todas en una efecto domino gigantesco Donde Rakliner '''Rakliner: '''Ya me harté, me encargaré de esa princesa insolente con mis propias manos Rakliner se para en una plataforma y esta comienza a ascender Afuera Aurora destruia más naves con pequeños disparos de energia hasta que Rakliner aparece arriba de la nave Madre '''Rakliner: '''Vaya vaya, pero si es la princesa Aurora, no me sorprende en lo absoluto,y dime ¿Cómo está tu esposo Kiro? '''Aurora: '''Tu…*cierra sus ojos y derrama lágrimas mientras comienza a recordar a Kiro* pagarás por todas tus fechorias el dia de hoy, mientras yo siga de pie ni tu ni tus hombres lastimarán a nadie más, a NADIE,y esto…ES POR KIRO Y POR EDWARD!!!! Aurora le lanza un poderoso rayo de energia con todas sus fuerzas y este se acerca a Rakliner pero este lo detiene con una mano con algo de dificultad y lo pulveriza por completo '''Aurora:Pe…pero Rakliner: 'Que tierna intentando vengar a su amor, que mal que eso no ocurrirá Rakliner cierra su puño y de este lanza una poderosa onda de energia que se lleva a Aurora junto a todo el ejercito nasklaitriano '''Aurora: '¿Qué está ocurriendo? En el planeta Los habitantes veian horrorisados como la onda se acercaba a toda velocidad y comenzaba a destruir los edificios hasta que la onda se estrella contra el planeta causando que a estes le salgan grietas enormes '''Aurora(en su mente): '''No, NO,este no puede ser el fin, ese tipo no puede andar suelto por el universo causando más daño En eso cierra los ojos y vuelve a tener visiones En sus visiones Edward se encontraba cara a cara con Rakliner en lo que parecia un escenario post-apocalíptico '''Aurora(quien estaba en su propia visión): '¿Edward? ' 'Edward: '''Mama :D, mira como le hago morder el polvo a este tipo >=) '''Rakliner: '''Eso está por verse Rakliner y Edward vuelan a alta velocidad mientras se intercambian constantemente poderosos golpes '''Aurora: '''Edward :,) Fin de la visión El planeta se corrompe y termina explotando hasta no quedar más que polvo '''Rakliner: '''Ya lo venia venir >=) '''Jastraydis: '''Mi señor, pero ¿Y los cristales? '''Rakliner: '''Tu tranquilo, unas tropas de repuesto los extrajeron en medio de la batalla, y ahora hay una amenaza menos en el universo para la magnificencia de mi imperio Con Teryt Teryt estaba en una capsula de escape (una bastante grande) con Edward mientras observava por la ventana como Nasklax era destruido con una cara inexpresible, luego se arrodilla y comienza a llorar '''Teryt: '''Nasklax…Aurora, GRRR,que rabia, desearia encargarme de Rakliner por mis propios medios, pero seria inutil, es demasiado poderoso *observa a Edward durmiendo en su cuna* quizás no sea buena idea hablarle de este suceso al bebe, podria intentar algo demasiado osado como desafiar a Rakliner el mismo o algo peor *coge algo para cecarse las lágrimas y se da cuenta de que es el chaleco de Kiro* rayos me llevé el chaleco de Kiro por accidente, bueno, mejor aquí que con los escombros de lo que solia ser mi único hogar, tu estate tranquilo bebe, prometo que tendrás una buena vida conmigo en la tierra Planeta tierra, 14 años después Se ve a Teryt sentada en un sofa mientras observava el cielo por la ventana '''Edward: '''Mama, tengo que irme con mis amigos, nos surgió una misión y debemos enfrentar a un tipo llamado Shekler '''Teryt: '''Tengan cuidado, recuerda abrigarte '''Edward: '''Te quiero ma n_n '''Amy, Jason y Millo: '''Hasta luego señora Styker Todos salen a toda velocidad mientras Teryt se queda observando a Edward por la ventana, luego comienza a imaginarse a Aurora en su lugar '''Teryt: '''Me recuerdas tanto a tu madre :,) Fin ''La mayor muestra de amor no es un regalo o unas palabras lindas El verdadero amor se manifiestacuando a pesar de las adversidades siempre estarás ahí para quien amas y harás hasta lo imposible por el/ella incluso si tienes que hacer sacrificios en el intento ' ' ' ' Categoría:Episodios